planetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mykheh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Planetpedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mykheh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomas Wonderson (Talk) 20:15, February 19, 2011 Earth Image I hope you don't mind but I placed a different image for the Earth article, because I found the previous one was of bad quality. I am extremely experienced in the lines of Wikis so if you need any help, please just send me a message on my Talk Page. Twerdette "Experienced" I just mean that I am on many Wikis and I have created my own(good quality)and I am an Administrator on the Charmed Wiki. Twerdette Re:Manuel Style I did read the Manuel style. But I was just wondering if Planetpedia can be other stuff in the Universe is well as Planets. Quinser's 06:49 10th March 2011 Featured article Maybe we can re-insert the "Featured Article" section on the main page, what you think? Spryquasar 23:48, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Years Hi! Is it possible to change the grid color in the year pages? Its pale color make it hard to read data with the "New Wikia Look" skin. Exemple Thank you! Spryquasar 23:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC) *Yes will do thank you! Spryquasar 17:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Appearance Hmmm, I don't know, I'm not very good with matching colors, you should see my kitchen! But I think that a kind of beige could do the trick, and on my opinion, an other starry nightsky would still do a perfect background. Spryquasar 15:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Years! The grid configuration of the years articles is giving us more work than suspected. I tried an other configuration with the years article with the year 2000, I replaced the grid with this line "*List of astronomical objects discovered in 2000" which is a link to a category page featuring planets discoveries of the year 2000. Tell me what you think, or add/remove what you think should/shoudn't be there. Thank you! - Spryquasar 01:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Space Telescopes articles Would space telescopes pages fit in Planetpedia!? Here is an example of what a space telescope page would look like. Spryquasar 02:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wikipedia I think that if we keep ".org" Wikipedia should not be capitalized as it is an URL. If we drop the ".org" Wikipedia should be capitalized. I checked the "Wikipedia" page on Wikipedia (he he!) and we can see in the infobox that it is not capitalized when used as an URL but always capitalized otherwise. Here's the link. I'm not very productive lately, but I keep an eye on Planetpedia daily, I should go back to work in fall with new articles, I spend a lot of time outside during summer! Spryquasar 03:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Picturebox Would it be possible to use the blue border above pictures to show the picture's name or a short description of the image or automatically inserting the article's name!? Spryquasar 23:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Manual of Style Do you think of adopting a Wikipedia-like manual of style where we have an infobox (the picture could fit into that box too) and paragraph-style information instead of quick short sentences? It would be better for well-known planet articles IMO, would also make the less-known planet articles stubbish though. Most of the wikis are built Wikipedia-like too. Spryquasar 22:01, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Link Hello! I've changed the link "Administrators" to "Planetpedia:Administrators" on my userpage! Spryquasar 06:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Featured user Should we drop the featured user starting next month until we get more editors? Spryquasar 20:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Planetpedia: Article Requests This seems like a page this wiki should have but doesn't. Should someone create it? Ace 23:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Gas Giants The term "surface temperature" in the characteristics tab isn't entirely accurate, I think it should be "effective temperature". Could you change that? Ace 23:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: User Rights Thanks for giving me rollback rights :) Ace 15:43, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Your Template Page Hello Mykheh...you deleted your template page, but I still needed to use it. Could you restore it really quick so I can copy your code? Shrev64(Talk • ) 21:11, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Based on your activity, you don't seem keen on replying. If you're not going to restore it, can you at least tell me that you're not going to restore the template? Shrev64(Talk • ) 03:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, sorry I spoke to you as harsh as I did, I thought you were purposely ignoring me. Unfortunately, your code does not seem to be working for me. Pages which I have altered are below if you want to see them: *Where I tested it out *Where the actual template is *the Media Wiki page ::Thanks in advance. Shrev64(Talk • ) 05:06, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::UPDATE: Sorry for bothering you again, but it seems to work this time. I forgot to add some stuff to Wikia.css, as well as clearing my cache. Thanks for your assistance in this issue. Hope to see you around in the Angry Birds Wiki. Shrev64(Talk • ) 05:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Dwarf planet template I think for dwarf planets we should just use the planet template, but what do you think, should we use the minor planets tab instead? Sorry forgot to put my sig. Ace 00:53, August 16, 2011 (UTC)